ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for thirteen hours per-day from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime. On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. From the rebrand, the current schedule was reshuffled, new ETVKK original programs of This is David ''and ''Are You Smarter?, and brand new episodes of MyStreet: Lover's Lane, Lego Nexo Knights, Danger Mouse ''and ''Foursome airs on weekdays while the brand new episodes of Stuck in The Middle, Lolirock ''and ''Atomic Puppet ''airs on weekends. Trailers for the rebrand were released on September 23rd, 2016. Three were made, songs that were used in the trailers are Closer by The Chainsmokers, Move Along by The All-American Rejects and Faster Car by Loving Caliber. All three idents feature various clips from all the shows that air on ETVKK, which ended with a text saying "Just imagine... 02.10.16" All three trailers received over 700k+ views after 12 hours on YouTube and VidSpace. ''The Loud House, Technic Heroes' '''and ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir were all considered to be added to the lineup, by were never added, as there were "already plenty of kids shows". Current programs Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now? El Kadsre (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Techinc Heroes (1998-present) * Youth Talk (2013-present) Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) (Reaired episodes) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) Animation programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * YinYangYo! (2007-present) (Reaired episodes) * Malachi Tyrus (2000-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * The Zoo (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-present) (Reaired episodes) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * My Life Me (2012-present) (Reaired episodes) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * Wayside (2015-present) (Reaired episodes) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Atomic Puppet (2016-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) (1998-present) (Reaired episodes) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-present) Anime programs * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2017-present) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Doraemon (2016-present) (Piramca dub) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2013-present) (Reaired episodes) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2005-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) Music On Fridays evening and repeats Saturday morning, about ten songs are covered in a 60 minute period under the name Self Radio Party. Pop, rock, r&b, hip hop, alternative, indie and dance are popular choices for 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. Sometimes, usually on Saturdays in the late afternoon, a show called Project Juice is aired. Six songs are on a wheel, but only three are played. The three which are not played are put on the next time, meaning three new songs are added every day. * Self Radio Party (2014-present) * Project Juice (2011-present) Upcoming programming * Big Hero 6 (2018) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Freaky (2003) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2011-2012) * Incredible Crew (2013, 2016) * Level Up (2012-2013) * Tower Prep (2010) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2011) * Dance Revolution (2011-2012) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2016) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2015) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * Malcolm in the Middle (2011-2017) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) Animation programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Fred's Head (2010-2011) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2013-2017) * Stoked (2009-2013) * Grojband (2013-2015) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999-2004) * SheZow (2013-2014) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2014-2015) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2012-2016) * Grossology (2007-2010) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2009) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Game Over (2005) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007) * Girl Stuff, Boy Stuff (2004-2005) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Rugrats (1998-2005) * Weird Years (2007-2008) * Atomic Betty (2004-2008) * Four Eyes! (2006-2009) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Ed' Edd 'n' Eddy (2003-2012) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2009-2010) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Cardcaptors (2000-2001) * Crayon Shin-chan (2001-2004) * Sword Art Online (2014) * Sword Art Online II (2016) * Vampire Knight (2011) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2013) * Fruits Basket (2003) * Digimon (2000-2008) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2006) * Spider Riders (2007-2008) * Super Gals! (2012-2013) Music * ETVKK Party (1998-2014) * Freshly Squeezed (2006-2011) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998